Head Master
by albe-chan
Summary: Why is Dumbledore showering in the Slytherin Quidditch showers? Draco finds out one afternoon. Rated for a reason. SLAsH. ONESHOT. MATURE. ADDM. Dumbles and Draco do the nasty. For Decimare.


**Head Master**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) UNDERAGE/CREEPY OLD MAN SEX!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **HAHA. This will undoubtedly be the most fucked up thing I will ever write, but…oh it will SO be worth it. XD

---------

Draco sighed morosely. God, why was life so intently depressing at times? Really… it was bad enough he had to lose at Quidditch, but to lose to _Potter_? That was just insult on top of injury.

He sighed again and shook the water out of his eyes. It was really a rather poor idea to think while in the Quidditch changing room showers. He was all wrinkly now. Damn.

He turned and was about to exit the myriad of old tile work when something caught his eye. Apparently all the team _hadn't_ left… Then the steam lessened slightly and he saw Dumbledore, the Headmaster, scrubbing himself down and humming merrily to himself. What the…fuck?

"P-Professor…sir?"

Dumbledore turned and spotted the young, blonde-haired youth. Oh, he had always had a thing for blondes…too bad the boy's hair was so straight…

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Erm…well I was wondering…erm…why are you…er…showering here?"

Dumbledore chuckled, turning to face the younger man, not the least inhibited by his nudity. Draco tried not to look, but…it was impossible not to… And for an old guy, Dumbles was certainly still in his prime. Then he realized Dumbledore was looking at him just as intently, and he flushed bright red. "I like the atmosphere. I never got the use of these showers in my school days, so I like to take advantage now."

"Oh." There was a rather tense silence until Draco dropped his soap. It slid across the bathroom, and he went to retrieve it, wondering why he was still hanging around, naked, with his naked Headmaster.

When he bent at the waist to retrieve the fallen cleansing item, he felt something long and hard and warm pressing into the cleft of his buttocks. "Ohh…" he gasped. It felt odd, but strangely erotic.

"Do you like that?" Dumbledore asked softly. It was a polite enough question, but the old man's voice was heavy with desire and suppressed sexual tension. He rubbed the thick hardness of his prick up and down over Draco's opening.

"Mmm…yes."

"I'm still your teacher Draco. You will address me as sir or Professor please."

"Yes sir. And I enjoy it very much sir."

"Excellent." Dumbledore caressed the satiny skin that was still slick with moisture and steam, and squeezed Draco's ass cheeks firmly. "What do you want?"

"I…I want you to fuck me…sir," Draco mumbled. His face was bright red, and he had no idea what Dumbledore was doing, but he could feel the own hardness between his legs, and prayed he would keep going.

"What was that?"

"I want you to fuck me Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Well, then I suppose I must comply." He nudged Draco into a standing position, and jerked his head over his shoulder. "Shall we go somewhere more…convenient? Only I am not as young as I used to be."

"Yes. Of course sir."

Draco followed his Headmaster out of the steamy bathroom, after turning off the showers, and caught the towel Dumbledore tossed his way. Draco wrapped it around his thin hips, but the older man shook his head. "No, no Draco. I only want you to dry yourself. And take special care with your ass and cock too. I want you to be nice and clean for me."

Draco nodded and tried to ignore the delightful throbs pulsing over his cock at Dumbledore's words. He immediately began to feverishly dry off. Dumbledore did the same at a rather more sedate pace, and didn't take his eyes form the sexy young man before him.

Finally Draco was dry. And he looked up at his teacher, and saw his smile grow. Dumbledore sat on the bench in the middle of the locker room. "Do you want to taste your Professor's cock Draco?"

The young man nodded. Rather eagerly. Dumbledore motioned him over, and Draco kneeled before him.

"Have you ever sucked cock?"

"No sir."

"I see. Then I will have to teach you. Very well…I want you to kiss it softly, just on the head…do it."

Draco hesitated a moment, then his lips descended to caress the velvety skin. He pressed his lips to it reverently, over and over, until Dumbledore's hand on his cheek stayed him.

"Very good. Now…lick it."

Draco obeyed, his tongue darting out excitedly to taste the length of flesh before him, taking greedy impressions. "Mmm…" he groaned, tonguing the heavy sac of testes.

"Now suck on it Draco. Suck on it like it's a nice tasty lollipop."

Dumbledore's head went back and his hand fisted roughly in Draco's hair as the boy suckled him, and he had to fight the urge to grab him and fuck his mouth senselessly. As he went, he gained more confidence, and soon his head was bobbing up and down a good two thirds of Dumbledore's shaft. "Yes" Dumbledore rasped out. "Oh…yes." His hips bucked and Draco sucked harder.

Then suddenly, Dumbledore was pushing him away. Draco looked confusedly at him. "No. I don't want to cum in your mouth." He gripped Draco's chin and pressed his lips to the boy's ear. "When I do cum, I want to be balls deep in your ass."

Draco moaned and shivered. Dumbledore then repositioned the young man so he was slightly bent over his knee and began to strike him (rather hard) on the buttocks. Draco gasped and squeaked out at first, but soon, the raging hard on he had taken most of his attention. The sharp stinging in his ass was causing his arousal to sharpen and grow almost painfully, and he needed release.

"Please…Professor" he panted. "Merlin, please…I have to…I have to cum…"

"No. Not yet. He pulled a wand out of his rumpled robes that were on the bench beside him, and waved it, conjuring a suspicious metal ring from mid air. He then stood Draco up, and fastened the ring around the base of his cock. "Do you know what that is?"

Draco shook his head. Dumbledore grinned. "That, dear boy, is a device that allows you to cum only when I allow it. Muggle invention in fact." Draco whimpered. "Hush, now. If you're a very good boy, I will let you cum when I'm finished fucking you. Now…I think that you've had enough punishment. Spread your legs."

The blonde boy followed the instruction of his Headmaster, and spread his legs as far as possible. Dumbledore performed a silent charm, and pressed his now generously lubed fingers to Draco's hole. "Try to relax."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore slid in one digit, and pushed it in and out experimentally. Draco squirmed. It's didn't hurt. But it felt…odd. Until Dumbles curled said finger and it dragged over his prostate. Then his legs went to mush and he groaned.

Dumbledore teased him for a bit longer, before sliding in another finger, and scissoring them to stretch the boy further. Draco leaned back and let the sensations wash over him. "Ooh…oh. Yes sir. Oh Professor…"

Then Dumbledore added another finger, feeling the boy's muscles clenching around his digits, and fucked him a little harder. "Do you want to cum yet Draco?"

The boy nodded helplessly. He bucked, and gasped, but still couldn't find release.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Soon enough." He pulled his fingers away, and almost the next second; his cock was thrusting home, deep and rather painfully into Draco's passage. He practically screamed in combined pain and pleasure, and Dumbledore withdrew.

Barely had the boy caught his breath before his Professor shoved back in forcefully, and quite possibly much deeper, letting a moan escape his own lips.

Once he got over the initial shock and newness of it, Draco was drifting on clouds of sweet ecstasy, as Dumbledore fucked him long and slow and deep, Draco wanted to limb the walls. He was going to die if Dumbledore didn't start _fucking_ him.

The older man seemed to sense this, as he then lifted the boy's legs to the side, and began ruthlessly pounding the tight opening that squeezed his cock so deliciously.

"Ohh fuck. Fuck Professor, I have to cum…" he moaned.

"Mmm…not yet Draco. Not yet." He continued to pound the boy, and Draco was moaning uncontrollably, as Dumbledore gripped his hips, forcing him down onto the long hard shaft, for more leverage.

Draco was so close, he thought his heart might explode out of his chest, but then he felt Dumbledore tense over him, and hot seed erupted deep in his ass. Then, the ring around his cock had gone, and his Headmaster was sucking on him fast and hard, having withdrawn from his arse.

Draco moaned, arched his back, and came with shuddering force into the back of Dumbledore's throat.

When he came to, the old man was smiling kindly down at him, flawlessly clothed in his purple and gold robes once more.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, they don't call me the Headmaster for nothing." And with a wink and a smile, he was gone in a swish of cloak.

---------

**Author's Note: **What did I say? So…did Dumbles come off too much like a creeper? Tell me what you think. Make an author's day and review: )


End file.
